


Paradise

by CandelaBriefs12



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12
Summary: El un striper, ella una chica común que no le interesa nada mas que su trabajo y su hogar. Universo alterno de Vegeta y Bulma . Onshot.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

El despertador sonó con todo su potencial a las 6:00 am. "ay demonios..." gruño una chica de cabello azul, apagando el molesto ruido y levantándose para empezar con su rutina matutina. Bulma Briefs era una chica simple, su vida no era para nada complicada, completamente normal. Trabajaba en un taller mecánico con su padre, mientras que por las noches cantaba en un bar, Bulma siempre fue una mujer sumamente inteligente y capas, pero jamás pudo completar sus estudios por su situación económica. Si bien pudo ahorrar bastante y mudarse sola al centro de la cuidad y tener su propio coche, el dinero no le sobraba. Sin embargo ella abastecía su mente hambrienta devorando libros de la biblioteca municipal y su laptop.

Luego de una necesitada ducha se colocó su overol y ato su largo cabello azul en dos trenzas, tomo su café con galletitas y partió al taller. Su padre se estaba volviendo muy viejo por lo tanto solo venía a trabajar al medio día, eso conlleva a que Bulma se encarga de abrir el taller. Al llegar encontró a Yamcha esperando pacientemente en la entrada, al notar su presencia le sonrió y la saludo a lo lejos, ella correspondió y se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Buenos días Yamcha.- Él era el único trabajador que tenían con su padre en el taller, Yamcha se encargaba más que nada de transportar cosas pesadas o arreglar partes del auto que necesitaban fuerza y detenimiento, tenía su misma edad y eran amigos desde prácticamente siempre. -Buenos días para ti también, Bulma. ¿Cómo te trata la ciudad? ¿Hay muchos ruidos por la noche?-Comentaba mientras empezaba a arreglar una camioneta, Bulma encendió su computadora y preparo más café.- Realmente no lo sé, aún no he salido desde que me instale y mi sueño es pesado así que si pasan un recital frente mi departamento por la noche no me daría cuento- se rio y empezó a ingresar códigos en la computadora. Bulma no solo se encargaba de arreglar cosas más mecánicas del auto sino que también su especialización era el centro de computación que tenían los autos, era muy buena en eso.

El día paso de lo más normal posible, decidió acostarse en su sofá y buscar alguna serie entretenida en netflix ya que hoy no cantaría en el bar. Su plan iba fenomenal hasta que su móvil empezó a sonar, de mala gana contesto.

-¡Ay pensé que no contestarías mi llamada!, ¿Cómo has estado pequeña perra?-Rio la otra voz en el móvil, claramente la voz chillona le daba una idea a Bulma de quien era. Su amiga Chichi, fueron juntas al secundario y en cambio Chichi tuvo la suerte de tener padres adinerados que le mantenían sus estudios y departamento.

-Hola Chi, estaba viendo que ver en Netflix ¿Cómo va la universidad?-Comente distraídamente mientras empezaba a pintar mis uñas de color negro.

-Oh es genial aquí, solo que el tema de estudiar es una mierda. Pero conocí gente, de hecho, me hice amiga de unas chicas de la ciudad y quería invitarte a salir con nosotras esta noche.-Comento esperanzada. -¿Salir? Uhmm no lo sé, mañana tengo trabajo Chi. Sabes que no puedo dejar solo el taller.-suspiré- Anda Bulmi, dile a tu lacayo Yamcha que te cubra, ese está loco por ti y haría cualquier cosa-

-¿Cómo dices eso? estás loca. En fin, creo que un poco de aire fresco no me vendrá mal.- Alcé los hombros mientras terminaba con mis uñas- ¡Genial! te paso a buscar a las 9 ponte perra- Chillo de alegría y luego corto. Masajeando mis cienes me levante, arrepintiéndome al instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde, procedí a comunicarme con Yamcha para que me suplante y no tuvo objeción alguna. Le comente que le agradecería más tarde el favor y luego fui a mi armario en busca de que usar. Realmente no tenía muchas opciones ya que la vestimenta para Bulma no era algo importante, siempre vestía su overol o el clásico vestido negro que usaba para cantar, que era todo menos sexy, de echo ¿Cuándo uso algo sexy? negó con la cabeza y tomo unos jeans junto una remera negra manga corta, se puso sus vans negras en los pies, un poco de maquillaje que era simplemente un pinta labios rojo, aretes, y por ultimo una cola de caballo alta y desordeno un poco su flequillo. Alzo el hombro indiferente y justo cuando salió del tocador la bocina del auto de su amiga resonó.

-Bulma ¿Enserio? hubiera preferido ese vestido negro que siempre usas en el bar Daysi-Dijo indignada viendo mi atuendo, ella llevaba la falda más corta que haya visto un top.

-También me da gusto verte Chi- Reí negando, ella empezó a manejar - ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Tomaremos café?- comente emocionada, Chi simplemente negó riendo.- Iremos a "Paradise!" -me miro por un momento y alzo sus cejas sonriendo.- y eso es...?- paro en semáforo en rojo- Como el mismo nombre lo dice, es el maldito paraíso, ya verás.-

Su respuesta no me convenció del todo pero que importaba, ya estaba aquí. Después de unos 15 minutos llegamos al misterioso lugar. Era un simple cartel de neón con el nombre "Paradise" junto con un dibujo de una palmera ¿Acaso tenía que ver con vacaciones? luego abajo solo había una puerta roja y un mastodonte de guardia cuidando la puerta, al costado había una cartelera que decía "Hoy, el Príncipe" ¿Quizás era una obra de teatro de un Príncipe? mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegamos a la puerta y Chi habló.

-Hola tenemos reservación, mi amiga Lapiz nos está esperando dentro. Mi nombre es Chichi y ella es Bulma-comento señalándome el guardia solo gruño y se fijó en su lista, asintió y nos dejó entrar, al hacerlo rápidamente sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta, sentí el brazo de Chi en mi cuerpo, porque sabía que quería escapar.- ¡No lo harás! ni lo pienses bulma te quedaras.- me susurro riendo mientras yo veía horrorizada.

El lugar era oscuro como antro, solo había luces de neón rojas y rosas. Había varias mesas y un gran escenario en el medio, el lugar desbordaba de mujeres sumamente excitadas esperando al tal príncipe, los meseros eran muchachos solo con boxers y unos cuerpos de dioses. Un pequeño temblor adorno su cuerpo cuando uno se acercó a nosotras.

-Señoritas, bienvenidas a Paradise. Permítanme escoltarlas hasta su mesa.-Sonrió el chico alto mientras tomaba la mano de mi amiga y nos guiaba a una de las mesas más cerca del escenario, demonios.

-¡Chi! oh ella debe de ser Bulma, ¡Un gustazo enorme chica!-dijo divertida mientras me abrazaba y yo quede en shock luego acepte su abrazo riendo nerviosamente, ella llevaba un vestido rojo demasiado provocativo, Bulma empezaba sentirse estúpida con su jean. Al tomar asiento tomaron unas bebidas y conversaron animadamente, Lapiz era una chica muy divertida, podría pasar el tiempo con ella. El tiempo pasó hasta que las luces (o las pocas que había) se apagaban, entonces recordó que se encontraba en un lugar de strippers, el último lugar que ella pisaría, seria este sin dudas.

Tres chicos vestidos de policías empezaron su rutina en el escenario, las mujeres suspiraban soñadoras y acaloradas por los movimientos sensuales de estos tipos. ¿Realmente? no negaré que eran unos lindos tipos con cuerpos bien trabajados pero, no más que eso. Tomé mi botella de cerveza y la lleve a mis labios, sin prestar atención al espectáculo en frente, solo le sonría a mi amiga y asentía con una risa falsa para mantenerla tranquila y feliz. El resto de la noche siguió de la misma manera, varios tipos salían y hacían alarde de sus cuerpos cincelados y ridículamente bronceados.

-Oh dios, te juro que nunca me aburro de esto. ¡Ahora viene lo mejor de la noche Bulma, este tipo es un maldito dios!- Me susurró Lapiz, lo cual reí negando tomando mi segunda botella de la noche. De un momento para el otro, silencio...varios susurros a mis costados de chicas que decían cosas como " Es el momento del príncipe", "ni mi novio mientras me toca me hace mojar tanto como este tipo solo bailando". Arrugue mi nariz haciendo una cara de asco y doble mis brazos bajo mis pechos y cruce mis piernas. "Bueno por lo menos esto ya se acaba, quiero llegar a casa y dormir" pensé para mí misma mientras una música empezaba a sonar, entonces una voz en los altavoces dijo "Bueno damas, el momento que todas han estado esperando... ¡El Príncipe en escena para cerrar esta magnífica noche!" Varios aullidos y chiflidos de las mujeres en respuesta.

La música se intensifico y el llamado salió en escena. Bulma seguía sumamente concentrada en su bebida cuando decidió levantar la mirada.

El tipo llevaba solo unos jeans que estaban medios bajos dejando ver el asomo de su bóxer ajustado color negro, Bulma apretó su brazo mientras lentamente subía su mirada, primero pasando por ese torso desnudo bronceado con todos los músculos que uno puede soñar perfectamente encajados en su ser, sus movimientos eran músculos y sensuales, rozando lo prohibido. Estaba bien dotado de músculos, pero no parecía a los tipos anteriores que parecían unos fisiculturistas enormes para el desagrado de Bulma, él era simplemente perfecto, todo encajaba. Subió sus ojos a su rostro, ¿Acaso alguna vez vio un rostro tan masculino y sexy como ese? No sonreía, mantenía un aspecto serio, casi... ¿Enojado? pero demonios, eso no importaba, el tipo era sumamente sexy. Una presión en su abdomen bajo apareció cuando hizo un rápido contacto visual con sus ojos azules regalándole una media sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como llegó. De pronto Bulma empezó a sentirse acalorada y un rubor en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer. Jamás imagino que se sentiría así por un hombre, vamos ella no era lesbiana y había tenido sus citas y esas cosas pero este chico...movió todo su ser. El baile siguió y podía observar como el sacaba esos jean molestos de un simple jalón rompiéndolo y tirándoselo a la multitud, Bulma miraba hipnotizada sin importarle nada más, con una droga. Probablemente Chi se burlaría luego, pero sinceramente eso no le importaba. El baile siguió unos minutos más hasta que termino su repertorio y termino largando un beso a la multitud.

-Oh dios, eso estuvo malditamente caliente- dijo Lapiz mientras bajaba su botella de cerveza riendo. Yo simplemente seguía en estado de shock -¿Bulma? tierra a bulmaa- dijo Chi mirándome yo solo pestañee- ¿sí? ¿Ya podemos irnos?-Mi amiga iba a responder justo cuando los altavoces interrumpieron.

"Hoy es un día especial para el establecimiento, hemos superado la cantidad de clientes. Por eso queremos agradecerles haciendo un sorteo para alguna afortunada de las mesas principales para que se gane un baile privado de nada más y nada menos que el Príncipe!, en unos minutos anunciaremos el asiento ganador" Los altavoces se apagaron-¡Demonios Bulma, no nos iremos hasta saber quién gana!- Chillo Chichi sonriendo y dando pequeños aplausos.

Bufe negando y apoye mi cabeza en la mesa. El presentador salió al escenario con un micrófono -Bien, tenemos una ganadora!-Las mujeres gritaron eufóricas y de pronto las luces se apagaron para alumbrar a la afortunada. De pronto un silencio enorme, levante mi cabeza de la mesa confundida cuando cientos de miradas estaban en mí y alce mi mano tapando mis ojos por reflejo -¿Qué demonios?-susurré. Luego todo vino a mi mente, oh no.

-Felicidades señorita, ha sido la ganadora del baile, por favor venga que la escoltaremos con el príncipe- El señor me giño el ojo y yo solo quede estática, luego un segundo después Chi me paro y prácticamente me lanzo al escenario para que siguiera al tipo, varias chicas gritaban "suertuda" "toca esos abdominales por mi" " consigue su número perra!". Yo solo agache mi mirada avergonzada ¿Por qué no le toco a Lapis o Chi?, seguro la hubiesen pasado mejor. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando con el presentador llegamos a una cabina privada, era pequeña. Había simplemente un sillón individual rojo en el medio de la habitación, las paredes y el piso eran rojos y negros. El hizo que me siente en la silla y se puso frente a mí.

-Bien, las reglas son las siguientes: No puedes tocarlo a menos que él lo permita, no puedes hablarle ni decirle cosas inapropiadas y no puedes tomar fotos o videos. ¿Entendido? -comento el tipo, yo solo asentí aun aturdida y luego me colocó una venda en los ojos-ohm ¿y eso?-me atreví a preguntar- Es parte de su repertorio-cuando termino dijo- Disfrútalo chica, el estará aquí en unos momentos- Y la puerta se cerró dejándome sola en la habitación. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse notoriamente, la idea de no poder ver a mí alrededor me puso incomoda, empecé a jugar con mis manos nerviosamente y largue un suspiro que estaba conteniendo desde que entre al lugar, luego mi mente se detuvo cuando escuche el click de la puerta indicando que alguien había entrado. ¿Para mi buena suerte no podría ser Chi sacándome de esta pesadilla, verdad? pensé para mí misma dándome un poco de esperanza, pero todo fue roto cuando escuche una voz gruesa hablar.

-Hola, felicidades por ganar el sorteo.- comento mientras sentía que se acercaba a mí, empecé a mover mi pierna nerviosamente, pero se detuvo cuando una mano toco mi muslo. Incluso a través del jean, pude sentir el calor de su tacto. Luego de una suave risita dijo. -Creo que no frecuentas estos lugares, ¿Por eso los nervios no? ¿Por qué no te relajas y....-se acercó más a mí, sintiendo su respiración en mi oreja, oh dios.- disfrutas del espectáculo?-

-Lo disfrutaría si solo podría ver ¿Sabes?- Mi maldita boca y yo. Pronto me arrepentí por sonar tan dura con él, después de todo él estaba haciendo su trabajo. Pero soy demasiado orgullosa para disculparme. El rio una vez más y me quito las vendas -¿Así que tenemos una chica mala aquí? Es divertido.- Estaba vestido con una bata azul de seda con una V en el costado de su pecho, de un bolsillo saco un control y puso una música, yo solo observe con una cara neutral, él se acercó más estando entre mis piernas, con su mano tomo mi mandíbula sutilmente y me obligo que lo mire a los ojos- Desata mi bata con los dientes- Comento, yo solo rodee mis ojos. Me acerque lentamente e hice lo que me pidió, al hacerlo pude sentir su aroma, demonios. Mis fosas nasales disfrutaron el viaje de ese aroma a mi ser, haciendo que me estremezca, pero trate de que no lo notara. Luego me empujo suavemente para que me recostada en la silla y empezó su baile sensual y masculino cerca de mí. Yo simplemente olvide como respirar mientras sentía su cuerpo refregarse sobre mí, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor que irradiaba pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que haga contacto físico, dejándome algo frustrada, sentía su pesada mirada sobre mí pero yo lo esquivaba, mis mejillas estaban más que rojas en este momento y estaba en un campo de batalla totalmente nuevo donde no me sentía la ganadora en ningún sentido, luego, las luces se prendieron y el paro su baile.

-Se ha terminado el tiempo, BLue.- comento mientras se colocaba la bata- espero verte en el próximo espectáculo- dijo antes de abandonar la sala. ¿Próximo? lo que más me asustaba es que, realmente estaba pensando en volver a verlo.

La semana paso volando para la joven azulada. ¿Había vuelto a Paradise? ¡Por supuesto que no!, ella estaba negando ese sentimiento que cosquilleaba en ella para ir a verlo. Sin embargo por las noches, en la soledad de su habitación y la oscuridad de la noche, luego de unas copas de vino tinto, caía en la tentación y recorría su cuerpo pensando en el Príncipe. Ella seguía su día como si nada hubiese pasado, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que esta falta de contacto que tenía hace años, la estaba matando. Y el príncipe definitivamente no ayudó.

Era un viernes por la tarde, meses después de la gran salida en Paradise. Bulma se encontraba en el taller mecánico.

-Oye Bulma creo que tendrás que echarle un vistazo a este auto, aquí abajo esta todo hecho añicos y la verdad tu viejo padre no ve nada- comentaba el señor Briefs mientras limpiaba sus manos con un trapo viejo.- Si claro, déjamelo a mi- Bulma tomo su caja de herramientas y se tiro debajo del auto para trabajar mejor, estaba acostada sobre una patineta que le permitía moverse con facilidad. Desde su posición podía ver la entrada del negocio y los pies de la gente que entraban y salían. Luego de estar varios minutos en concentración con su trabajo, el sonajero de la puerta sonó alertando que un nuevo cliente había llegado, por inercia, Bulma desvió un poco la mirada de las tuercas y observo los pies del desconocido.

-Buen día Joven, ¿En qué puedo servirle el día de hoy?-Comentaba el señor Briefs acercándose y tomando un café. -Buenos días, tengo mi coche afuera. Se acaba de parar y no arranca... tuve la suerte de quedarme frente a ustedes ¿Podría echarle un vistazo? Le pagare bien-

Esa voz. ¿Conozco esa voz?

-Oh claro, dígame su nombre.- Mi padre se acercó a su escritorio y empezó a escribir- Vegeta, Vegeta Ouji.- Briefs asentó mientras le daba una tomada a su café y suspira- Bulma querida ¿Me harías el favor de ir a revisar el auto del hombre?-

Suspire frustrada ¿Acaso tengo que hacer todo el maldito trabajo aquí? ¿Dónde mierda se metió Yamcha? -Sí, ¿Pero dónde demonios esta Yamcha, no pued...-Mi enojo se vio interrumpido al salir debajo del auto y ver al hombre frente a mí. Joder, joder ¡JODER! el maldito príncipe en mi taller, un leve temblor recorrió mi ser. Llevaba puesto unos jeans negros ajustados y una chomba color rosa sumamente ajustada que dejaba notar el perfecto físico del hombre, acompañado de un reloj rolex y un perfume de infierno.

Vegeta miro a la chica de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa torcida y sus brazos firmemente cruzados en su pecho-¿Blue?-Alzo una ceja mientras la veía divertido.

Maldita sea, se acuerda de mí.


	2. Rude Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final de esta pequeña historia, espero disfruten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción para este capitulo es Rude Boy de Rihana (Recomiendo oírla cuando se menciona para una mejor lectura y sentir el entorno) Mi primer lemon esta aquí! espero les guste y espero sus comentarios!

Aclare mi garganta y trate de alisar mi overol lleno de grasa, si claro como si eso me haría más presentable. Sin una gota de maquillaje y todo el pelo desalineado di un suspiro y me enfrente al destino.  
-¿Acaso es amigo tuyo Bulma? ¡Si es así le haremos un descuento!- mi marcha de confianza fue cortada por la voz de mi padre. El príncipe, más bien Vegeta me seguía viendo con una mirada graciosa.   
-Si es un...amigo lejano. Lo que sea donde está tu auto- murmure tratando de que mis sonrojos no se noten, mientras tomaba mi caja de herramientas y seguía a Vegeta a su auto. Frente la carretera estaba su Audi A3 en un color negro   
-Oh wow ¿cómo puede ser que este bebe te haya dejado varado? - comenté asombrada mientras lo observaba de cerca y abría el capo- Por lo que veo tiene una patente nueva ¿1 año de uso como mucho?- desvié mi mirada del motor y gire mi cara para verlo, me asombro un poco por su proximidad ante mí, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi hombro y su brazo pasaba por mi costado agarrando el capo.   
-Sí, un año desde que salió de la fábrica. De hecho iba a un ritmo lento, no lo apresuré ni nada- comento, como si su proximidad hacia mí no le afectara en absoluto. Aclare mi garganta asintiendo y tome una linterna de mi maleta y comencé a observar de cerca- Uhmm...vegeta tienes el alternador roto por eso se te ha parado el auto- susurre concentrada observando la pieza.  
-¿Alternador? qué es eso-Gruño frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos marcando una distancia de mí, lo cual agradecí profundamente porque me estaba costando concentrarme.  
-Bueno veras cuando un alternador empieza a fallar, la batería comienza a perder su potencia, dado que el alternador es quien se encarga de mantenerla cargada. ... Si el alternador está fallando en recargar la batería, dejará de trabajar.- suspire volviéndome a poner derecha, tome un trapo y empecé a lavar mis manos.   
-Pero maldita sea, es prácticamente nuevo-susurro frustrado y de pronto empezó a sonar su celular, vio la llamada y luego me dirigió la mirada a mí- discúlpame un segundo tengo que tomar esta llamada - susurro y se alejó para empezar a hablar. Aproveche su distracción para ver más de cerca el alternador. -Esto llevara tiempo...- susurre para mí misma, sacando la pieza. Al terminar Vegeta volvió a mi lado- Señor Vegeta, creo que tendrá que dejar el auto en el taller... definitivamente no tenemos un alternador de Audi y tardará unos días hasta que mande la pieza - reí nerviosamente.  
-¿Enserio? ¿No puede haber un sustituto para esta pieza? Necesito hacer un viaje urgente esta noche y no puedo esperar- gruño pasando su mano por su pelo. Negué suspirando y luego se me ocurrió una idea. -Mira, puedo prestarte mi auto si necesitas ese viaje urgentemente...no es un Audi pero no creo que te deje varado ya que está arreglado por mi mano mágica- sonreí alzando mi mentón, el solo rodeo los ojos y sacó un fajo grande de dinero -Esta bien, toma, con esto estoy seguro que cubro el arreglo y el alquiler de tu auto- tome el dinero sorprendida- oh pero esto es mucho más de lo necesario- susurré sorprendida, definitivamente era mucho más, incluso cubriría un mes de estudio online sobre física que ella soñaba con hacer.  
-No importa, toma lo que sobra como propina.- Le tiro las llaves del Audi directo a sus manos- Bien, llévame hacía tu auto. Dime tu dirección así cuando vuelva pasaré directo a tu casa para devolverte el auto. – Yo asentí nerviosamente mientras guardaba las llaves y el dinero en mi overol y acompañaba a vegeta hasta mi auto. Tomé un lápiz y un papel para anotar mi dirección, se la di junto con mis llaves. – okey, entonces yo estaré aquí de 8 a 16, si llegas después de ese horario estaré en mi apartamento, número 3.- susurré viéndolo mientras se subía al auto, el solo asintió con su ceño fruncido y se fue a toda velocidad. - ¿Ni siquiera un gracias? Qué perra-dije molesta viendo cómo se iba.-

Después de eso el día paso rápidamente, Yamcha intento invitarme a cenar pero no tuvo suerte. Realmente no estaba de humor para citas, hoy solo quería llegar a mi departamento comer un buen ramel y tal vez bailar por mi departamento para calmar mi ansiedad. Llegue rápidamente y me metí a la ducha, luego me cambie poniéndome un conjunto de ropa interior azul de encaje y sobre eso una camisa rosa que me llegaba por los muslos, dejando los primeros tres botones abiertos para que se vea el comienzo de mis senos y el encaje. Mi pelo me lo dejé suelto y fui a hacer mi hermoso ramel, mientras comía mi celular sonó   
Mensaje de Texto Chichi:  
-Bulma pasaré dentro de un rato a buscar esos libros de comedia romántica que me ibas a prestar. ¡Deja la puerta abierta!-  
Reí negando y le mande un okey. Terminé mi ramel, lave los platos y luego fui a destrabar la puerta. –Mi momento preferido ha llegado- chillé riendo mientras iba hacía mi estéreo y ponía “Rude Boy” de Rhianna a todo volumen. Cerré mis ojos sonriendo y empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música, movimientos sexys mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cuerpo tenían toda mi atención, mientras escuchaba la canción solo una persona venía a mi mente… esos brazos fuertes, ese pecho de acero y ese pico de viuda… mordí mi labio bailando mucho más, mi concentración era tan optima que no escuche la puerta abrirse ni cerrarse, tampoco sentí al espectador hasta que mientras bailaba mi espalda choco a lo que parecía más que nada una pared de ladrillos, pero las fuertes manos bronceadas y callosas que sostuvieron mi pequeña cadera, definitivamente me daba a entender que no era una pared. Y al no ver ese rolex que vi esta mañana, pensaría que entraron a robar.  
-Así que… ¿Quieres saber si puedo darlo todo?-su voz gruesa susurro en mi oreja haciendo que mis piernas empiecen a debilitarse, en este punto mi mente no conectaba neuronas correctamente lo único que salió de mi boca fue un balbuceo de un intento de decir ¿Qué? Pero que el habrá entendido por que volvió a hablar.  
-Claro, como la canción… chico rudo muéstrame lo que tienes. Aquí estoy y complacido de mostrarte…Bulma.- Dijo mi nombre y yo simplemente me desmoroné. El apretó el agarre de mis caderas y me dio vuelta para verme a los ojos. Oxidiana contra Celeste, noche contra el mar azul… claramente mostraba lujuria y yo solo podía ver sus labios.  
-¿Puedo?- susurro acercando su rostro lo cual yo solo asentí. Un jadeo se apodero de mi cuando presiono sus labios contra los míos, fue el beso más caliente que tuve en mi vida. Inmediatamente envolví mis piernas en su cintura mientras que nuestras lenguas peleaban por el poder en nuestras bocas. Sentí sus manos en mi trasero, el cuál apretó fuertemente y me empujo más a él para que mi núcleo pueda sentir su polla ya dura debajo de sus pantalones, el gruño y yo gemí en sus labios.  
-Habitación- murmuro entre besos desesperados.- Pasillo, puerta izquierda- dije de igual manera sin querer despegar su cuerpo del mío. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos sobre mi cama, el sobre mí. – No he podido sacarte de mi mente Bulma- comento mientras tomaba mi camisa y la rompía haciendo saltar todos los botones, revelando mi ropa interior de encaje- Oh amo el azul y te queda tan bien- gruño mientras el quitaba su chomba dejando ver ese cuerpo que no hace mucho deseaba tocar, gemí y traje su boca a mis labios. No tenía palabras pero mis mejillas rosadas lo decían todo. Mis manos tímidas recorrían sus enormes brazos y lo apretaba fuertemente, el detuvo nuestros besos para hacer un recorrido desde mi cuello hasta los montículos de mis senos, cerré mis ojos y mordí mi labio mientras lo sentía burlar mis pezones con su lengua y dedos sobre la tela del brasier. Luego rompió este haciendo que mis senos rebotaran libremente – Oye, era nuevo!- Gemí riendo.- Te comprare tres más si quieres- murmuro sin dejar de besas mis senos, iba a responderle pero cuando sentí sus dedos burlando mi entrada súper mojada por sobre la tela de mis bragas, todo pensamiento coherente se esfumo y solo gemidos salían de mi boca- Siguió bajando sus besos hasta mis bragas la cuál quito con sus dientes y se sumergió en mi centro mojado  
-Oh dios mío- Gemí mientras sentía su lengua experta recorrer todo mi ser, con mis manos tome su cabello y balanceé mis caderas al ritmo de su legua, sus manos tomaban mis muslos fuertemente. El soltaba gruñidos, abrí mis ojos para verlo no se en que momento paso pero ahora solo llevaba unos boxers apretados de color negro, el verlo frotarse contra la cama mientras se apoderaba de mi centro con sus dedos y boca hizo que llegara rápidamente, largando un gran gemido. Lo sentí sonreír en mi centro y bebió toda mi esencia luego hizo nuevamente besos de recorrido hasta mi boca, se quitó el bóxer y empezó a frotarse sobre mi entrada- ¿Usas anticonceptivos?- Gruño mientras yo masajeaba su polla y la dirigía a mi entrada- Si chico malo- Sonreí descaramente mientras lo metía dentro de mi rápidamente, gemí asombrada sabía que era grande pero no tanto, el pareció darse cuenta y no se movió pero me dio una mirada juguetona, yo solo me sonroje y volví a besarlo mientras envolvía mis piernas en su cadera y mis manos en su cuello. Empezó con movimientos lentos mientras nos acostumbrábamos uno del otro, lo sentí dejar marcas por mis senos y cuellos mientras me tomaba  
-Más fuerte- gemí apenas audible mientras trataba de balancearme con él, solo gruño y empezó a darme duro. – Oh si Vegeta por favor no pares- Gemí mientras él tomaba cada parte de mi ser- Me vuelves loco Bulma, completamente loco- Gimió y aumento sus movimientos, sentí que otro orgasmo llegaría pero paro de repente, estaba por retarlo por parar pero no me dio tiempo ya que me tomo de las caderas y me dio vuelta haciendo que mi cara este contra la almohada y mi culo contra su polla, volví a gemir y levante mi trasero para que obtenga todo de mí, volvió a entrar y salir, entrar y salir hasta que sus movimientos volvieron a ser rápidos y precisos- ¿Te gusta verdad? Dilo Bulma, di mi nombre y cuento de gusta- Gruño en mi oreja mientras seguía follandome con su gran polla. – Oh si demonios Vegeta me encanta- Gruñí completamente excitada, luego de unas empujadas más estaba en mi punto y pude sentir que el también- Voy a….llegar- susurro gruñendo mientras dejaba toda su semilla en mí, jadeos y respiraciones irregulares es lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación luego de un momento salió de mí y se acostó a mi lado yo me di vuelta y mire el techo sonriendo. Tomo mi mano y la enredo con la suya, luego dejo un beso en la unión de estas. – Quiero una cita contigo, te llevaré a cenar- susurro viéndome  
-Creo que alteramos el orden de las cosas-susurre riendo- ¿Primero no era la cita y después intentarías llevarme a la cama?- dije divertida viéndolo. – Bueno toma nuestro encuentro de hoy en el taller como nuestra cita- dijo mientras me atraía a el- Es una mala cita pero bueno, lo que sea.- Sonreí en su pecho- ¿Espera que paso con mi auto y ese viaje que tenías que hacer?- dije mientras dibujaba cosas sin sentido con mis dedos en su pecho – Tu auto esta abajo y el viaje se canceló – alzo los hombros indiferente- Oh, que coincidencia –murmure – Una perfecta, al parecer- dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón para darme un beso tierno, el primero de muchos. Eso no cabe duda alguna.

**Author's Note:**

> Se como que le falta un remate, estoy trabajando en un segundo capitulo para darle un final decente a esta pequeña historia jajaja, me gustaria ver sus comentarios.


End file.
